Desde Hoy, Junto a ti
by Amigdalita
Summary: One Shot. La boda, Narrada por Darien Chiba. Serena/Darien.


**Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi**

****

OneShot: Contado por Darien Chiba

* * *

**Desde hoy, Junto a ti**

Sé que Serena adora contar la historia de cómo nos convertimos en novios y de aquella mágica noche en que por fin le pedí unir nuestras vidas. Sin duda fue un momento maravillosamente planeado, sé que no es correcto que yo lo diga, pero creo que logré a la perfección cada uno de mis cometidos para esa noche especial, bueno, no hubiese resultado así sin la ayuda de Lita, mamá Ikuko y por supuesto sin la aprobación de Kenji.

Ese día, ese maravilloso día en que me dio el Sí, para mi fue uno de los días mas importantes y memorables de nuestras vidas.

Desde aquella noche en que nos comprometimos, pasamos 6 meses con los preparativos de la boda. Bueno, realmente Serena y mamá Ikuko fueron las grandes organizadoras, pues yo trabajaba a tiempo completo en el hospital de Tokio estrenando por fin mi consulta como Pediatra.

Debo confesar cierto alivio al no participar en la organización de la boda, pues preparar grandes fiestas no es un tema que me agrade del todo. Aunque reconozco que la incertidumbre de saber que sucedía y no tener el control de las cosas me tenía con los nervios de punta.

Para el cumpleaños número 24 de Serena, se realizó nuestro máximo sueño para ese entonces. Yo estaba ansioso, nervioso, la verdad es que mil cosas pasaron por mi mente, incluso que sucedería si me quedaba en el altar y Serena no llegaba. No es que desconfiara de ella, pero mi nerviosismo era tal que hasta eso imaginaba.

Supongo que Serena se sentía de igual manera, siempre he leído que las mujeres se ponen mucho mas nerviosas en el día de su boda, pues se preocupan además de que cada mínimo detalle esté a la perfección.

Ese día temprano no pude mas que llamar a Serena para decirle feliz cumpleaños, necesitaba verla y abrazarla pero todos lo impedían, "es que es de mala suerte ver antes a la novia" me decían. Cuando hablé con ella se escuchaba muy feliz, ansiosa, pero con una tranquilidad que no se de donde sacó.

Yo no sabía mayores detalles de la boda, Lita, Mamá Ikuko y las demás chicas, Mina, Ami y Rei, se encargaron de ocultar cualquier información, como el vestido, peinado, color de las flores que servirían de decoración, incluso el menú de la fiesta.

La única información que conocía, eran el lugar, el día, la hora de la boda y quién sería mi padrino, que no podía ser otro que mi gran amigo de infancia Andrew.

Esa falta de información, me ponía mas nervioso, odiaba sentir que no tenía el control de las cosas, aunque bueno, era eso o estar armando los preparativos de la boda, cosa que como dije, no era una actividad que me agradara por completo.

La ceremonia se haría en una Iglesia costera, cuyos ventanales daban justo en un rompe olas, era una iglesia realmente hermosa, con un diseño mas bien rústico, pero moderno a la vez. El sector era un paraíso, mucho verde, bosque, árboles hermosos. Una iglesia escondida en medio de la naturaleza que daba justo a un rompe olas y una vista a la hermosa bahía.

Recuerdo cuando buscábamos un lugar para nuestra boda, cosa que fue en lo único que me vi involucrado, cuando llegamos al lugar Serena quedó maravillada, sonreía y se le notaba imaginar como se vería caminando por el pasillo de esta iglesia. Sin duda el lugar perfecto. Un lugar bellísimo para una novia bellísima.

Aquel día mi gran amigo Andrew fue a mi casa para ayudarme con los preparativos al igual que Kenji mi suegro, quien desde el día en que pedí la mano de Serena me consideró como a un hijo. Ver a Kenji conmigo ese día y preocuparse de mantenerme calmo me emocionó mucho, necesitaba ese calor de padre, que lamentablemente no tenía por que mis padres fallecieron cuando era pequeño, aunque se que estaban presentes de alguna manera.

Kenji me llevó el tuxedo. Un traje que Serena me ayudó a escoger, era un tuxedo color negro con las solapas de color marengo con hojas bordadas en el tono al igual que los puños de la chaqueta, la verdad es que no entiendo mucho del tema, pero a Serena le encantó, dijo que me vería como un príncipe, aunque aun no me ha visto con él puesto. La camisa era blanca acompañada por un corbatín o pajarita de seda blanca. Y un fajín de color marengo.

Andrew y Kenji por otro lado usaban un tuxedo en color marengo, más simple.

Bueno hijo, me dijo Kenji, sabes que este día para mi es un día de felicidad y tristeza. Mi niña, Serena dejará de ser mi niña y pasará a ser tu mujer… Darien, sólo te pido que la cuides con tu vida, sé que la amas mas que a nadie en este mundo y que la harás feliz.

Sus palabras lograron emocionarme, lo abracé con fuerza, con cariño. La cuidaré como mi más preciado tesoro, le dije.

Bueno, bueno, dijo Andrew, basta de emociones que debemos guardar energías para la ceremonia. Darien, sé que ustedes serán felices, así que no te diré nada mas, además el resto lo tengo que reservar para el brindis, dijo con algo de risa.

Gracias por acompañarme les dije a ambos, sin ustedes no sé que sería de mi en estos momentos, no imaginan lo nervioso que estoy, confesé.

Faltaba solo una hora para que yo llegara a la Iglesia donde debía esperar a mi amada Serena. No podía esperar mas, ansiaba verla, sentirla cerca.

Me di una ducha, me vestí rápidamente, mientras Andrew tomó mi auto para llevarme hasta la iglesia donde debía esperar a la novia, a mi novia. En el camino, saqué del bolsillo de la chaqueta el papel arrugado donde había escrito una y otra vez lo que le diría a Serena cuando nos tocara dar el sí y me fui leyendo y repasando cada palabra, cada frase, quería decirlo perfecto. Por Serena, por mi amada Serena quería que todo saliera perfecto.

Kenji, por su parte volvió a su casa para ver a Serena, él debía llegar con ella a la Iglesia. Él conocía muchos detalles de la boda, pues Serena le mostraba cada detalle de los preparativos, pero no logré sacarle más información. Sólo me adelantó que Serena se veía como un ángel con su vestido. Pero de que otra manera podría verse si ella es un ángel?.

Llegó la hora, la Iglesia estaba llena, Mamá Ikuko estaba ahí esperándome, para acompañarme mientras Serena llegaba.

Pareces un verdadero príncipe Darien, me dijo Ikuko.

Cosa que provocó que me sonrojara.

No te preocupes Darien, todo saldrá perfecto… y ella se ve realmente hermosa, me adelantó.

La espera me mataba. Los invitados se acercaban uno a uno para saludarnos y dar sus buenos deseos mientras entraban al lugar y tomaban asiento. La Iglesia estaba perfectamente decorada, con rosas blancas por todos lados.

En un momento me acerqué a un pequeño salón de la iglesia, Lita, Ami, Rei y Mina, las cuatro mejores amigas de Serena estaban ahí. Serían sus damas de honor. Se veían preciosas, Serena eligió unos vestidos para ellas hermosos, cosa que me hizo pensar en el vestido que ella usaría.

Se podrá ver aun mas bella de lo que es?, me preguntaba.

Las chicas notaron que estaba nervioso y al igual que mamá Ikuko, me reiteraron lo hermosa que se veía Serena.

Darien, no te preocupes por nada, todo saldrá perfecto. Tú y Serena hacen una pareja soñada… Tan sólo mírate pareces un verdadero príncipe… y Serena, Serena se ve divina. Me dijo Lita emocionada.

Andrew tiene las argollas verdad Darien?, preguntó Ami.

Si, Ami, él las tiene, aunque aun no las veo, no ha querido enseñármelas, dije.

Serena si que sabe planear sorpresas al parecer, dijo Mina divertida.

Esa Serena, no dejó que hicieras nada, ni siquiera escoger las argollas y eso se supone que es tarea del hombre. Dijo Rei.

Pues si, la verdad es que Serena si supo hacer de todo esto una gran sorpresa para mi, les respondí. Ya no veo la hora de que sea finalmente mi esposa.

Bueno Darien tan sólo quedan 15 minutos para que comience la ceremonia, así que no deberás esperar mucho.

A menos que se arrepienta, dijo Mina.

Mina! Gritamos al unísono con las chicas.

Ay! Si solo bromeaba Darien, Serena y tú, están hechos el uno para el otro. No te preocupes, dijo Mina muy divertida con su comentario.

Deséenme suerte chicas, les dije, me retiro a esperar a mi novia.

No necesitas que te demos suerte, Darien, ya eres un afortunado por tener el amor de una chica como Serena, dijo Lita. Cosa muy cierta, no podía ser mas afortunado, tenía el amor de una chica única, maravillosa, mi complemento.

En la Iglesia, ubicado frente al altar, de pronto se siente una gran algarabía… La novia llegó gritaban todos.

Cada uno de los invitados tomó su lugar de manera ordenada, yo no podía mas de los nervios y ansiedad, tenía que verla.

Andrew se paró a mi lado y puso su mano en su hombro, dándome el apoyo que necesitaba y evitando que saliera corriendo de la Iglesia para abrazar a Serena.

Mamá Ikuko se ubicó en primera fila, al verla noté su emoción y felicidad. Cosa que me tranquilizaba pues contaba con su apoyo incondicionalmente.

El silencio de un momento a otro se hizo presente.

La música comenzó a sonar, la marcha nupcial se hizo presente en la Iglesia, mientras las olas de aquel mar turquesa reventaban en los ventanales brindando un espectáculo único, aunque eso lo pude notar recién cuando vi el video de la ceremonia, porque ese día mis ojos lo único que vieron en detalle fue a mi amada Serena.

Las chicas entraron una a una a la ceremonia, posicionándose a la izquierda del altar. Luego un par de pequeños, entraron lanzando pétalos de rosas blancas por la alfombra indicando el camino a seguir para Serena.

En un instante, Kenji tenía del brazo a la novia más hermosa del universo. No puedo negarlo era un ángel, mi ángel. No hay otra forma de describir como se veía, simplemente bella.

Su cabello estaba recogido en un par de moños altos, usaba una especie de corona plateada, tenía un corazón central con un gran cristal color rosa y estaba rodeada de hermosas rosas rojas, tal como a ella le gustaban, desde donde caía un delicado velo sobre su espalda. Largo al igual que la cola de su vestido, se veía majestuosa.

Su vestido era sublime, su escote y las mangas estaban al igual que la corona cubiertos con hermosas y delicadas rosas rojas. El vestido le quedaba perfecto, resaltando cada detalle de su hermosa figura. Su ramo por supuesto, era un bello bouquet de sus flores favoritas.

Su camino hacia mi se hacía eterno, pero contemplar esa belleza para mi era suficiente regalo. Mi princesa por fin sería mi mujer, mi compañera.

Al llegar a mi lado, Kenji estaba un poco reticente a soltar el brazo de Serena…

Él apoyó su mano en mi hombro… y me dijo, cuídala mucho o te las verás conmigo… Hijo

Hijo, eso me hizo dejar todo el protocolo de lado y lo abracé tantas ganas… no te defraudaré papá, le respondí con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pude notar la felicidad en Serena, me acerqué a ella, mis manos comenzaron a temblar, no podía controlarlo. Necesitaba ver sus ojos.

Una lágrima corría por su mejilla, estaba emocionada. Con mis temblorosas manos limpié sus lágrimas y me quedé contemplando esa mirada maravillosa. Ella tomó mis manos y las acarició con dulzura.

Te lo dije, te ves como un verdadero príncipe… me dijo, con esa sonrisa que me volvía loco.

No, hoy la princesa eres tu, le dije.

Bueno, hoy es nuestro día, que te parece que hoy los dos seamos príncipes?... me preguntó coqueta.

No pude mas que sonreírle. Ese día ambos seríamos príncipes.

La mano de Serena tomó la mía y tomamos nuestros lugares en el altar, sentía como ella comenzó a temblar de pronto y acaricié su mano buscando tranquilizarla, acción que funcionó, pues al cabo de un rato Serena estaba tranquila, en calma.

Llegó la hora de decir nuestros votos y mi mente quedó en blanco, todo lo que había escrito y ensayado una y otra vez se había esfumado, entré en pánico, tuve que improvisar.

**No puedo decirte cosas bonitas... **

**pero a cambio estaré siempre a tu lado.**

**Hoy concretamos parte de nuestro cuento de amor.**

**Y es que no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti.**

**Cuando estoy solo, cierro mis ojos,**

**vistiéndote en el color de los sueños**

**Donde con amor te ofrezco un beso.**

**Quiero quedarme dormido,**

**contigo en mis brazos**

**Pretendo ser el hombre de tu vida,**

**el hombre que te haga feliz por el resto de tus días.**

**Brillaré por ti y para ti.**

**Mi hermosa princesa, **

**te mantendré en mis brazos.**

**Protegida y amada.**

**Serena,**

**T****e amo****, por toda mi vida,**

**con toda mi vida.**

No sé que sucedió conmigo ese momento, entré en trance y comencé a decirle a Serena cuanto la amaba con un montón de palabras ordenadas de la manera más poética._**  
**_

Al finalizar mis votos pude ver que Serena lloraba, estaba emocionada y con fuerza sus delicadas manos tomaban las mías, diciéndome de alguna manera que ella correspondía cada una de las palabras por mí dichas.

Y era su turno, se veía tan hermosa, yo estaba en el cielo tan solo con ver en sus ojos cuanto me amaba.

Bueno, yo quisiera decir algo tan hermoso como lo que me ha dicho Darien... dijo Serena, Mi Darien, recalcó mirándome directo a los ojos. Cosa que logró sonrojarme.

Pero estoy tan nerviosa que si improviso, sé que diré alguna barbaridad, agregó con una risita nerviosa.

Así que leeré algo, que he escrito para él... para ti... me miró fijamente.

Sus ojos estaban cristalizados, sin duda ese día ambos estábamos con las emociones a flor de piel.

**Cuando estoy contigo, **

**El tiempo vuela tan fácilmente.**

**Los momentos son mágicos.**

**Es como si la Luna nos iluminara permanentemente.**

**Sin necesidad de decir palabra alguna,**

**s****implemente nos entendemos con solo mirarnos... **

**cómo en este momento.**

**No importa que tan lejos, en cualquier lugar que estemos**

**v****eré fijamente, el brillante resplandor**

**d****el sueño que sellamos hoy.**

**Compartiremos juntos la alegría y el dolor.**

**Cuando esté perdida o llena de tristeza. **

**t****u estarás ahí para mí... **

**l****o siento en mi corazón cuando estoy contigo.**

**Quiero ser tu amor, tu consuelo, tu impulso. **

**Seré quien esté ahí para ti, siempre.**

**No necesitamos ninguna clase de promesas,**

**caminaremos juntos hacia el mismo mañana.**

**Por siempre, mas que nadie, **

**Quiero estar contigo.**

**Mi primer amor**

**Eres mi único y gran amor.**

Serena no pudo evitar quebrarse con la última frase, yo estaba apunto de hacerlo también.

Sus palabras, aun las tengo grabadas, eran tantas las emociones en ese instante, tanto amor que me daba con sus palabras. Algo que no puedo describir.

Todos los presentes estaban emocionados, Andrew tenía sus ojos cristalizados, mamá Ikuko y Kenji no podía contenerse. Las chicas, eran un mar de lágrimas.

Andrew acercó las argollas, Serena tenía un gusto magnífico, las argollas eran preciosas, de oro para mi y oro blanco para ella. Como solía decirme, el color dorado, como el sol, ese era mi color, así brillaba para ella. Mientras que el color plateado era su brillo como el delicado resplandor de la luz de la luna.

Tomé su mano izquierda, con delicadeza y algo de nerviosismo puse la argolla en su dedo anular...

Con esta argolla, sellamos nuestro compromiso... le dije.

Ella tomó mi mano con esa suavidad que tenía, tomó la argolla y delicadamente la acomodó en mi dedo.

Perfecta para mi perfecto príncipe, me dijo.

Ahora puede besar a la novia escuché...

En ese momento Serena me miró coqueta y dijo, con este beso sellamos nuestro compromiso.

Y me besó dulcemente los labios, cosa que correspondí con la misma dulzura y entrega.

Al salir de la iglesia, todos los invitados nos lanzaron pétalos de rosas rojas, Serena estaba radiante, feliz... y yo ese día, puedo decir que fui el hombre mas feliz del Universo.

Serena decidió que no nos retiraríamos hasta el final, los invitados poco a poco se retiraban hacia el lugar de la recepción.

Hasta que quedamos solos afuera de la iglesia.

Dime Darien, me dijo poniendo esa carita de niña que me volvía loco,

Podremos vivir juntos para siempre?, me preguntó.

Lo prometo, le respondí, siempre estaremos juntos.

Serena, tomó mi rostro con sus manos y acercó sus labios, me besó como si ese momento fuese el último, me besó con pasión, con amor incondicional. Tomé fuerte su cuerpo y lo llevé junto al mío, su espalda era tan suave y delicada y respondí a su beso de igual manera.

* * *

Al llegar a la recepción, todos nos aplaudían y felicitaban. Pasamos a nuestra mesa, nuevamente Serena me sorprendió con lo hermosamente planeado que había resultado todo. La mantelería, flores, cristalería, todo, cada detalle era algo digno de contemplar. No podía ser mas perfecto.

Serena estaba a mi derecha y a mi izquierda mamá Ikuko. Mientras que Kenji se sentó al lado de Serena. De alguna manera los padres de Serena se comportaban como si fuesen los míos, gesto que agradezco día a día.

En la mesa frente a nosotros, estaban ubicadas las chicas y Andrew. Mi gran amigo en ese momento me dio un golpe de emoción, bueno a mi, a Serena y a Lita.

Chicos, dijo levantándose de la mesa, antes de comenzar con el festín, quiero decirle unas palabras a mis grandes amigos, Darien y Serena.

Recuerdo claramente el día que se conocieron, Serena lanzó accidentalmente un papel en la cabeza de Darien y él con su carácter especial le respondió llamándola "cabeza de chorlito"... lo recuerdan? Nos preguntó.

Como olvidarlo respondimos con risa.

Con el tiempo, ustedes no se daban cuenta, pero en sus miradas todos quienes los veíamos podíamos ver la realidad de sus sentimientos, a pesar de los apodos, malas palabras o modales. Ustedes sin querer irradiaban amor, se amaban desde ese primer momento.

Tardaron si en darse cuenta, cada uno tomó sus caminos y por cosas de la vida, volvieron a encontrarse en la Universidad, donde se convirtieron en muy buenos amigos. Ustedes par de ciegos no se daban cuenta, pero a pesar del tiempo seguían enamorados... cuándo será el día en que este par de tontos se den cuenta que se aman, me preguntaba yo, decía Andrew.

Y bueno, demoraron un poco en darse cuenta... por Dios, se demoraron años dijo, haciendo un gesto que logró sacar la risa de todos los presentes. Pero al fin, después de tanto tiempo, sus sentimientos quedaron a la vista y hoy se expresaron de la manera mas hermosa, cosa que quedó reflejada en cada una de sus palabras en la Iglesia.

Gracias a ustedes mis grandes amigos, por dar una demostración de amor tan grande como la que tuvimos el privilegio de presenciar hoy... y gracias Serena, por presentarme a la mujer de mi vida, espero que los imitemos pronto, dijo mirando a Lita. Porque ya no puedo esperar mas tiempo para compartir mi vida con esta gran mujer. Dijo, provocando el sonrojo de Lita.

Gracias amigos por todo lo que han hecho por mí y por nosotros. Por Serena y Darien, por un futuro mágico y lleno de amor. Dijo alzando su copa, gesto que todos imitamos.

Luego de esto Serena se levantó y con ese humor especial de la que era dueña, dice, Andrew, amigo, agradezco cada una de tus palabras, tu mejor que nadie sabe por todo lo que pasamos Darien y Yo antes de reconocer nuestros sentimientos, pero por Dios Andrew, nos quieres dejar así con la duda?. Dices que quieres compartir tu vida con Lita y la fecha cuando?, queremos fecha!. sentenció mi Serena provocando el sonrojo de ambos aludidos.

Andrew, nuevamente nos golpeó con emoción.

Mi querida amiga Serena, te conozco desde que tenías 14 años, no esperaba otro comentario de tu parte, dijo, y no sabes como te lo agradezco, porque por una parte no quería arruinar su día, pero sé que ustedes serán felices como yo.

Luego de estas palabras, Andrew se arrodilló ante Lita y sacando una hermosa sortija, le dijo ante todos, Lita, te gustaría compartir el resto de tu vida conmigo?.

Lita, no pudo mas que echarse a llorar y abrazó a Andrew diciendo un gran sí, claro que quiero!.

Y así en nuestro día compartimos la felicidad de nuestros grandes amigos.

Y la fiesta continuó, la cena estuvo deliciosa, la música de acompañamiento era perfecta.

Hasta que el momento de nuestro primer baile como marido y mujer llegó. Cuando vi a Serena noté un dejo de tristeza en su mirada.

Serena que sucede, le pregunté.

Es que para este momento yo quería tenerte una sorpresa especial... me dijo haciendo pucheritos... quería que Mitsuishi Kotono y Furuya Tohru estuvieran aquí y cantaran nuestra canción.

Serena, todo este día ha sido perfecto y lo seguirá siendo, le dije tomando su mano y llevándola al centro de la pista.

En ese instante la música comienza a sonar y la inconfundible voz de Mitsuishi Kotono se hace presente con la canción "You are just my love", nuestra canción.

Darien, pero cómo me dice Serena sorprendida. Bueno, quería darte una sorpresa yo también le dije sonriendo. Mientras Furuya Tohru comenzaba con su parte de la canción.

La emoción de ese momento era gigante, todos escuchaban la canción, esa letra, decía todo, era la perfecta historia para nuestra realidad.

Serena y yo estábamos extasiados, bailamos nuestra canción como aquella noche de nuestro compromiso.

En un momento todos bailaban en la pista junto con nosotros.

Al finalizar la canción me acerqué a Serena y le pedí que me esperara ahí un momento. Todos me seguían con la mirada.

Me acerqué a Furuya Tohru y le pedí un favor, en ese momento la señorita Mitsuishi Kotono me cedió su micrófono.

Atención dije, Serena, esposa mía... debo decirte que me has sorprendido con cada detalle de este día. Y te lo agradezco. Como traté de decirlo en la Iglesia, eres mi vida, te amo con toda mi alma. Y ahora es el momento que yo te sorprenda, le dije.

La música comenzó a sonar, recuerdas Serena de aquella mágica noche en que aceptaste unir tu vida a la mía?... esa noche te tenía un par de canciones, la primera, nuestra canción, que acabamos de bailar y disfrutar... y la segunda "crossing time" que es mi canción para ti.

**Now the time when we first met  
I cross time and dream of it...**

**Amidst the ruins, that is where I found you  
My trembling shoulders became tense...  
If the world once again crumbles to pieces  
Only we, the chosen two will be left...  
In the darkness of night, when a sudden sound  
Frightens you, I will hold you close to me**

**The fallen skyscrapers send off on the wind blowing through the air  
The sound of a whistled requiem...**

**The age far off someday when we are born again  
Will be a tranquil utopia...**

**It is so very wondrous, this feeling that I have  
Long ago, somewhere, I've had it before...  
The threads of memory drawn in and tied together  
The capital of the ancient forest  
Shined upon by the full blue moon  
The two of us fell in a painful love**

**The night I ran away with you was so cold and heart-breaking  
The shooting stars above were countless**

**Even if someday we are reborn, I know that surely  
I will search for you again**

**The fallen skyscrapers send off on the wind blowing through the air  
The sound of a whistled requiem...**

**The age far off someday when we are born again...**

No sé de donde saqué las agallas, pero le canté a Serena con tantas ganas y dedicación. Claro que sin la ayuda vocal de Furuya Tohru, el cantante original de esta canción, hubiese sido una presentación desastrosa. Si bien la letra de la canción es algo trágica, para mi era perfecta pues era todo lo que yo haría por Serena, por su amor. Era una manera de prometerle a mi amada, que sin importar que sucediera, yo la buscaría y estaría con ella incondicionalmente.

Al finalizar todos me aplaudían y Serena no podía dejar de derramar lágrimas, de felicidad me decía.

Luego, despedimos a los cantantes y dimos paso a un baile mas animado.

Yo no soy un gran bailarín, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo en la pista.

Serena en un momento se me perdió, no la vi... la busqué por varios lados y no estaba... de pronto mamá Ikuko dice fuertemente, es hora de partir el pastel!... y todos los comensales se dirigieron al lugar. Y ahí estaba mi Serena, parada detrás del gran pastel. Me acerqué a ella y pude notar restos de crema en su boca, no pude evitar reír y suavemente la besé para remover los restos de pastel y ayudar a Serena con el secreto.

Me miró con esos ojitos de niña consentida y me dijo, no lo pude evitar, tengo hambre... y el pastel está delicioso... indicándome que ya había desaparecido una gran tajada del pastel.

Ay Serena, tu no cambiarás, dije con risa, eres mi pequeña glotona.

Cuando todos los invitados estaban frente a nosotros, tomamos el cuchillo y la paleta para cortar y servir el pastel. La primera tajada era por supuesto para nosotros. Aunque de una forma ya había probado el pastel y para que decir Serena, que ya lo había saboreado y digerido.

Nos dimos un pequeño bocado de pastel y luego de eso comenzamos a repartir pastel entre todos. Lita era una cocinera maravillosa, el pastel le había quedado espléndido. Era un pastel de chocolate con crema cubierto con una masa de azúcar color blanco decorado con pequeñas rosas rojas también de azúcar. Los muñequitos del pastel también era otra cosa que me sorprendió, eran unas figuras según Serena de la princesa de la Luna y del Príncipe de la tierra, eran como dos niños vestidos de príncipes, la princesa con un vestido blanco y con los típicos chonguitos que usaba Serena en su época escolar, mientras que la figura que me representaba era un príncipe, vestido con un traje de combate azul con una capa del mismo color y una espada, ambos mirándose de frente y como entregándose un obsequio, una estrella... Una vez mas la creatividad y detallismo de Serena me sorprendía de buena manera.

El final de la jornada se acercaba... sólo quedaba lanzar el ramo.

Serena tenía dos ramos iguales, uno para conservar ella que era con el cuál nos casamos y otro para lanzar a sus amigas solteras. A pesar de que el ramo debería haberlo agarrado Lita quien era la próxima en casarse, la afortunada fue otra amiga de Serena, Rei, quien al parecer con Nicholas, su novio, iban por muy buen camino.

Y llegó la hora de retirarnos, Serena y yo nos acercamos a Ikuko y Kenji, ellos nos abrazaron con un cariño inmenso, nos dieron buenos deseos y me reiteraron que por favor cuidara de Serena.

Andrew y Lita, los nuevos novios, también se despidieron de nosotros con un gran abrazo y muchos buenos deseos para nuestra nueva etapa juntos.

El resto de lo que sucedió esa noche, es algo que queda guardado solo para nosotros.

* * *

Otro One Shot, es una especie de continuación del otro One Shot que hice "Nuestro compromiso".

Espero que les guste. Mitsuishi Kotono y Furuya Tohru son las voces de Serena y Darien en su idioma original, y quienes cantan "You are just my love" a dúo. Y "Toki wo Koete" (Crossing time) cantada por Furuya Tohru

Los votos los escribí basados en canciones como Dakishimete Itai (I want to hold you) cantada por el Furuya Tohru (como el caballero de la Luna) y Moonlight Destiny, cantada por Asakawa Hiroko, para el CD Sailor Moon S en parís

Pronto subiré el nuevo capítulo de "Será posible enamorarse así?".

Muchas muchísimas gracias a todas las que me leen, realmente las aprecio muchísimo chicas.

Besos – Kousagi-25


End file.
